Earth
Basic Info RoE takes place on an alternate history Earth, in an alternate universe where alien life, and some fantasy creatures have existed since the dawn of time, while others were created later on. RoE will only take place in a selected Colony (Gigantic mega-cities, walled off from the harsh wastelands of a destroyed Earth), on Earth in the 2130s Century Era. RoE will provide a simulator to play in that will have 5 distinct areas to play in; The main Colony, an Undercity/colony area, a space area, an expansive wasteland area, and the interiors to group bases and buildings. Earth, also known as "the Earth" and "the World", is the third planet from the Sun and the densest planet in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the "Blue Planet",[23] the "Blue Marble", Terra or "Gaia" and is the home world of Humanity. Life on Earth & The 22nd Century In the 22nd Century (2132 C.E.) The Earth has suffered several problems. Decades of polluting, mining and drilling of resources, and severe overpopulation problems left the Earth depleted and dying. The pollution caused most of the polar ice caps to melt and flood many countries. Territories reshaped from this. Populations were constricted to massive cities, but were unable to contain such a level of people. Mass rioting and gangs formed to dispute city territory. Later the existing governments came together to control these populations and new countries, but quickly devised a plan to colonize other worlds and space stations to start again and solve this issue. They believed it was time to find a new world. Space travel technology had reached a point where traveling to Mars was within reason, and Terra-forming equipment was readily available to help colonize Mars. After colonizing Mars, constructing the first Warp Gate , and meeting other Alien Races, (which you can read about in the history section below and on the RoE Timeline) a war broke out, known as the Resource/System War, which triggered an event known as the "Gate Incident". This incident caused catastrophic damage to the Earth's Moon (Luna), and the Earth. The part of the moon that was broken off from the main structure has broken into many parts, which now orbits the Earth, forming a large - but faint - planetary ring around the planet. Other debris that does not remain within the ring falls to Earth. Molten Moon debris showers are a weekly occurrence and have rendered some areas of the Earth as unsafe zones. These zones are pockmarked with craters and civilization avoids building in these areas. Colonies set in safe zones are equipped with an early warning detection system and orbital defense batteries to help defend against raining debris, in the rare event Moon debris does rain down in these 'safe zones'. The unsafe zones have a volume of weekly debris that are too much for even an advanced defense system to deal with, and thus remain barren and scarred. Tides on the Earth have calmed a bit due to a smaller Moon. The Sun still has an effect on the Tides, known as Solar Tides, but the now slightly calmer oceans have had a massive detrimental impact on life on Earth. When life first formed on Earth in tidal pools, it was thanks to the gravitational pull of the Moon that primordial life was able to traverse between different pools and generally spread across the planet. While we’re already here now, life that is currently in the oceans is no longer able to move so easily. The churning of the oceans, and thus the circulation of nutrients, ceases. Water-based life struggles to survive and, eventually, thousands (and probably millions) of species have gone extinct on Earth. The Moon accounts for one-eightieth of the Earth-Moon mass system. The loss of some of the Moon's weight directly affects the Earth’s orbit, rotation and wobble. Without the full Moon to act as a stabilizer, the Earth begins to wobble more and more, sending our seasons into turmoil and changing our orbit around the Sun from slightly elliptical to massively elliptical. We now swing around the Sun in a wild, unstable, fluctuating orbit. This instability on Earth's poles creates massive earthquakes that have reshaped Earth's underwater continents, which were sunk thanks to the global warming the Human's caused, bringing some to the surface and others to smash into each other quite quickly. Society as a whole collapsed on Earth as millions died in this tragic incident. After a while, things begin to stabilize after the earth regains a new altered orbit, thanks to those remaining off-world and some new state of the art terraforming equipment humanity has been using to colonize and terraform Mars with. Once some stability was established, Earth's remaining population starts to rebuild society very quickly with the aid of robotics. On the new continents, they built in the form of massive state/country sized cities, known as 'Colonies'. A corporation calling itself Tera CO. leads this project, claiming to want to rebuild society for the good of humanity. Despite the best of intentions the colonies quickly became overrun and polluted with crime necessitating the need for a formidable security force. Tera CO. retained ownership of these colonies but also found that their mission was extended to governing them as well. Adapting to its new role as de facto global government. Tera CO. re-branded itself to better represent the power that it held, becoming the "EarthGOV" Corporation. Today; much of Earth's landmass are dry, barren wastelands littered by the ruins of the old world. Despite this sad state, Human and non-Human life exists and is thriving on Earth inside these new mega-cities EarthGOV has constructed in safe zones, free from meteor impacts, and walled off from the ocean of wastelands and unsafe zones that surround them. Earth's survivors now share the world with new and exotic alien species that arrived over the years, stowed away on cargo ships in a sort of interstellar cross pollination. Other sentient and technologically advanced peoples such as the Drevii, Mytharii, Anshiri and others have traveled to Earth, now a sort of untamed frontier, and joined the survivors there leading to a wildly diverse population within and outside of the colonies. Through the Drevii a new ore was introduced to Earth, known as Magika, and it is now the last valuable resource that the Earth has left, leading a large portion of the people to seek work in the mines hoping to strike it rich as they search for these precious stones. Government Power and Influence EarthGOV Corporation is a Corporatocracy /ˌkɔːrpərəˈtɒkrəsi/ and is an economical and political powerhouse controlled by the CEO > Board of Directors > it's Share Holders > and allied corporations, whose rank, power, and chain of command operate in that mentioned order, with the CEO at the top, who has complete authority over all of EarthGOV's decisions. EarthGOV Corp. is a lawful evil company, they profit off of creating points of residence for anyone coming to Earth, and govern over interplanetary import/export trade, mining operations, human and alien immigration, Earth law, etc. All of which they have full and complete say. They function with corporate voting systems, but do not allow their citizens to vote nor have a say in any major decision. Therefore it's citizens are at their mercy when changes in policies are enforced, however this leads to mass crime and rioting, which EarthGOV enforces and keeps in check with a Colony Security (C.SEC or COL-SEC) force; A paramilitary police force equipped with heavy duty riot gear to stop threats. While evil, EarthGOV is not sadistic in nature. They do not (openly) torture or cause mass harm to it's citizens, vowing to protect them from threats, enforce their perception of justice, maintain peace and order, and have even saved countless lives. They have only done so to benefit themselves or to gain money or a notable reputation, which is their primary motivation for EarthGOV. They want to look good, and stay in business first and foremost. Their laws are enforced only to benefit themselves and keep them in power and control. Earth and it's atmospheric borders are protected by a massive military, appointed by EarthGOV, called the Terrestrial Armed Forces, or T.A.F. for short. T.A.F. has two major branches; The army, which consists of land based forces, such as infantry and mechanized units, and it's Naval Branch, which consists of Marines and Space Fleets. This military has a general, and the C.E.O. acts as the commander in chief, and is the only one with full control over the military, however this military is kept in control by the System Alliance; a council and alliance made up of the major races through out the solar system. It acts as a space-NATO force, and makes rules, regulations, and decisions for the races and their armies, to ensure a system wide peace for as long as possible. The System Council has at least 3 of each major race to act as council members. History and Backstory (This portion is in an 'in character' reading) Welcome Home Space Explorer! It has been awhile since you've been back and MANY things have happened! What use to be the 'Blue Planet Of Life' back in the good days, is now the 'Dusty Ghetto Planet That People Come To Die On'! AKA Earth! Originally inhabited by the Humans, this planet was already on it's own way to killing off it's planet! So it was high time that the great and mighty Humans decided to work on deep space terraforming! Stop gazing at the stars and finally do something with their slowly choking out lives! First thing was first! They had to get resources, and the first stop on their list was 'Mars' of all places! Needless to say after very expensive ventures to make a few ships....'' 'The mission was simple, Go to Mars, Terraform it, return the resources to Earth, make more colonies, Happy Ending! This is where the snag raised, soon as they landed on a certain quadrant of Mars they discovered a very curious sight, Relics of 'Ancient Technology' of the Foreign kind. . . It made one wonder 'Now what left all this neat stuff?' well Of course it being Mars and Humans being as they are thought 'Must Be Martians Seeking to steal our brains and our women!' Well they were 1/3rd Correct!' Earth had been visited a few times in the past by the Verga'an and the Shivan. The Verga'an met with several northern cities during medieval times, and tales of which became the basis for Norse Mythology, while the Shivan met and assisted ancient Egyptians with primitive technology. Ancient humans perceived these visitors as gods at the time, and not as advanced alien species., so Humanity went on thinking they were alone in the universe. It wasn't until later the remains found on Mars were discovered to be the creation of an ancient race of Shivan, who had mysteriously disappeared and took most of their secrets with them. The Shivan and the Verga'an were years ahead of the rest of the universe, visiting us in our infancy it would seem...and we didn't even know it..Well til around 1955, when we had a little visit, but the Government told us that was just swamp gas... '''Regardless, they found technology like none they had ever seen, nor could they comprehend! It was all fossilized as well, which is like one big middle finger to the explorers, but what 'could' be understood of the technology made things 'much' easier for the Humans! Namely - the relics that 'could' be understood, were the 'Warp-Gate-Technologies'! As you may or may not know Warp-Gate-Tech is nearly impossible to master, in fact there is only one known species that has even come close to perfecting it, and even they reluctantly admit that they have yet to perfect it. This however would mark the start of an explorer and politician's DREAM come true! First of all the Humans would have to figure out their Warp-Gate-Tech system and give it the appropriate power source. Fortunately the ancient Shivan, who had abandoned Mars, for whatever reason, had left in what we could only assume was some form of 'Black Box' translatable instructions and a strangely functioning power source for this advanced science. It was reported that the explorers that were going through these ruins always felt as though they were being watched. . . It would be years before we translated the instructions, and longer still before we managed to get our first Warp-Gate; The Orion Gate, It was quickly duplicated and a second gate; the Gyum Gate was linked to take us quickly to Mars. and to our amazement the first thing we see when we open it, these left like people had found the same type of tech and was trying to colonize Mars as well! The Drevii! Can you imagine how humans felt looking at these flawless, tall, pointy eared people? The also carried some strange stones they called Magika. It was a Let down!' Not to mention, we couldn't let them take our little red planet from us...'' '''Needless to say this opened up a NEW universe to the two species and shaking everything they believed in once before! Soon to follow was the negotiations and politics that would form the two races into exploring the rest of what the Solar System had to offer. This would mark the start of of the 'Deep-Solar-Exploration-Guild' A Guild with a terribly long name formed to do exactly as it's name implied. Explore through the Warp-Gate technologies with the Aid of the Drevii and their newer more powerful Magika aid source! Thus the beginning of MagikaTEK' '' '''But before we could do ANYTHING it was then that a ship would come into our orbit and to EVERYONE'S surprise watch it come crashing down to Earth! It would be to even more of our surprise that it was full of strange cat people. We thought the Drevii were a let down for another alien, but cat people? that took the cake. They were VERY Xenophobic, didn't trust a single thing about us Humans or Drevii, armed with some strange yet strangely tribal looking tech, spears and shields and what not. It would seem these Mytharii, as they called themselves, took a bit longer, but discovered the same warp tech the Shivan left behind too, and were now showing up on Earth and Mars. We couldn't exactly have them roaming free, and they didn't exactly want to blend in with our races so we sectioned off their ship with a huge fence and a new border patrol to keep them in and people out. This didn't smooth our relationship with the species one bit. In fact we may have been the ones at fault that made Native Mytharii hate entering cities and making camps outside of city limits. Can't say we blame them, the ones that weren't kept in their settlement prisons were used as free labor to help advance our own technologies for deep space exploration. Things went fine for a while but when we started treating the Mytharii poorly, putting them in camps and pushing them around. They weren't exactly helping, being as fearful as they were. This led to many proxy wars over territory, they were extremely territorial, and civil rights rioting both from our own citizens on Earth, and the Drevii. The Deep-Solar-Exploration-Guild collapsed quickly, as the Drevii were not pleased with how we were treating this new race. Eventually, full on war broke out, With the guild torn apart, all negotiations broke down, and Mars became a battlefield for who would own it. The System War began. During the war, the Orion Gate was destroyed when fighting and rioting entered our atmosphere. This gate, which sat close to our Moon, of course exploded, and hit the Moon, severely damaging it. While the Moon is not gone, the large chunk of it missing, caused an already severely depleted and polluted planet, even more problems to deal with. Eventually things started to calm down between the three races when a fourth race of aliens (the Anshirii), adept in the art of negotiation and peace, found their way to Mars, and got us to set aside our differences. Ending the war. We rebuilt the Orion gate, Built a new government after the Moon crisis ,Met with other races, formed a Solar Alliance, linked our Warp Gates together into a massive Warp-Web, and placed a mighty station, that was the captial of Earth and housed it's newly formed Government, and finally Freed the Mytharii, who moved far away from us into the Wastes, or back to their home. The Drevii even promised to help fix the problems with the Earth, if we promised not to get too violent again. They placed a gigantic Magika Shard, known as "the seed" in our Earth's core, believing it could help with our pollution problems. Species and cultures began to mingle and mix on Earth, The rich moved away on to Mars and the Isis Station to get away from it all, while the streets became even more infested with Crime. Not many people wanted to live here any longer, eventually, we started sending prisoners and the Splicers, left over from the war, to Earth to live out their days. Earth quickly became Space-Australia for a time. EarthGOV was tasked to keep it all in order. But the Magika Seed. began growing, and new businesses around mining it started opening up. EarthGOV saw the potential and snatched it up, Regulating immigrants and getting mining contracts established. Earth was a little more favorable place to settle down on now, but crime also sky rocketed. The rich still prefer Mars or Venus. Soon it was hard to even leave Earth as inflation of the market and the rich passed bills making it extremely hard for the common worker to even afford to leave. '''And now we come to present day...' '' Category:Locations Category:Planets